moorefandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Sergison
Charles Henry "Harry" Sergison (1878 - Unknown) was born about 1878 to Charles Sergison and Margaret (Unknown) Sergison in Ontario, Canada. He belonged to the Free Church of England. He married Christina Gerhardt June 12, 1901 in Listowel, Perth, Ontario. Together they had at least four children: Ambersine, Marie, Charles, and Garfield. By 1930, they had moved to Detroit, Wayne, Michigan. The 1940 Census records them in Farmington Township, Oakland County, Michigan. Sources His name is also recorded as Charles H., Henry C. and confusingly in one place as Roy Charles. The 1930 US Census gives his Immigration year as 1905, but that doesn't match up with the fact that his children were born in Canada. His birth year is listed as 1877, 1878, or 1879. His religion is also recorded as Presbyterian. References "Canada Census, 1901," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KHG9-28D : accessed 29 March 2015), Henry C Sergison in household of Charles Sergison, C, Perth (north/nord), Ontario, Canada; citing p. 5, Library and Archives of Canada, Ottawa. "Ontario Births, 1869-1912," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:FM4G-DZQ : accessed 29 March 2015), Charles Corry Sergison, 01 Apr 1910; citing Normanby, Grey, Ontario, Canada, registration number ; FHL microfilm 2,413,408. "United States Census, 1930," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:X7SY-WKB : accessed 29 March 2015), Harry Sergison, Detroit (Districts 0751-0879), Wayne, Michigan, United States; citing enumeration district (ED) 0857, sheet 4A, family 4, line 1, NARA microfilm publication T626 (Washington D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, 2002), roll 1069; FHL microfilm 2,340,804. "United States Census, 1940," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:K4G1-6DJ : accessed 29 March 2015), Harry Sergison, Farmington Township, Oakland, Michigan, United States; citing enumeration district (ED) 63-29A, sheet 4A, family 71, NARA digital publication T627 (Washington, D.C.: National Archives and Records Administration, 2012), roll 1799. "Michigan, Death Certificates, 1921-1952," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KF3M-QF4 : accessed 29 March 2015), Ambersine Laura Robb, 11 Aug 1952; citing Stockbridge, Ingham, Michigan, United States, Division for Vital Records and Health Statistics, Lansing; FHL microfilm 1,972,741. "Michigan, Marriages, 1868-1925," index and images, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:NQ7G-5ZR : accessed 29 March 2015), Charlie W Moore and Marie W Sergison, 02 Nov 1925; citing Redford, Wayne, Michigan, v 13 p 51 rn 301019, Department of Vital Records, Lansing; FHL microfilm 2,342,773. "Canada Census, 1891," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MWGM-LRC : accessed 29 March 2015), Charles Sergison, Mornington, Perth North, Ontario, Canada; Public Archives, Ottawa, Ontario; Library and Archives Canada film number 30953_148164. "Ontario Marriages, 1869-1927," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KZBF-681 : accessed 29 March 2015), Roy Charles Sergison and Christina Gerhardt, 12 Jun 1901; citing registration , Listowel, Perth, Ontario, Canada, Archives of Ontario, Toronto; FHL microfilm 1,871,081. "Canada Census, 1891," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MWGM-GMY : accessed 29 March 2015), Charles H Sergison, Mornington, Perth North, Ontario, Canada; Public Archives, Ottawa, Ontario; Library and Archives Canada film number 30953_148164. "Michigan, Death Certificates, 1921-1952," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:KF3M-QF4 : accessed 29 March 2015), Ambersine Laura Robb, 11 Aug 1952; citing Stockbridge, Ingham, Michigan, United States, Division for Vital Records and Health Statistics, Lansing; FHL microfilm 1,972,741. "Canada Census, 1881," index, FamilySearch (https://familysearch.org/ark:/61903/1:1:MVFB-11T : accessed 29 March 2015), Charles Sergison, Mornington, Perth North, Ontario, Canada; citing p. 4; Library and Archives Canada film number C-13272, Library and Archives Canada, Ottawa, Ontario; FHL microfilm 1,375,908. Category:Harry and Christina Sergison Family Category:Charles and Margaret Sergison Family